Quiet Moments
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: It was so simple, and yet so them, the quietness of the moment completely in tune with every other moment in their relationship that mattered.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **Multi Ship - HarryLucius (Suit)**

 **Favourite Character - HarryLucius**

 **Easter Egg Hunt - Ring**

 **Harry Potter Day - Trio Era and Not a Bad WC**

 **Unusual Pairing - HarryLucius**

 **Prompt Relay - Trio Era**

 **Hangman Guess - Q**

 **TV Quote - No offence, but you kind of represent everything I despise in the world.**

 **Word Count - 1,787**

* * *

 **Quiet Moments**

Harry stared into the fire, absent-mindedly playing with the ring that adorned his finger. His legs splayed out on the plush rug on the floor, he leant back between his husbands legs, enjoying the feel of the long fingered hand carding gently through his hair. This was his favourite place in the entire world, but it still surprised him sometimes how he'd even got here in the first place. Looking back on when they first reconnected after the war, it was like a minor miracle.

 _Harry sat at the bar, a half full glass of whisky resting between both hands as he stared morosely into space. He couldn't believe he was here, in this position, at twenty five years old. He was supposed to be happily married, with at least one kid by now. He was supposed to be an Auror, climbing the ranks in the Ministry with Ron by his side. He was supposed to be happy._

 _Ginny had left him. She said she was sorry it hadn't worked out, but he wasn't what she wanted any more. Just like that. Poof, his life up in smoke right before his very eyes. If he was honest with himself, neither of them had been particularly happy together for a while, but he'd thought they were just going through a bad patch. At least, that's what Hermione had told him it was._

 _Blonde hair caught his eye, and Harry groaned internally when Malfoy Senior decided to park himself on the stool besides Harry._

 _"May I join you?" the aristocratic pureblood asked, even as Harry tried to think of a reason to leave._

 _"No offence, but you kind of represent everything I despise in the world," Harry said after a moment of silence. "So I'd really rather you didn't."_

 _He watched from the corner of his eye as a flash of surprise crossed the older man's face, followed unexpectedly by a shade of hurt. Harry instantly felt guilty, even as he knew he was well within his rights to feel the way he did. As Lucius stood up, Harry sighed._

 _"I apologise, Mr Malfoy. That was very rude. I'm not having a very good day, but you are, of course, welcome to sit."_

 _Lucius sat back down graciously, allowing a small nod in Harry's direction. He quietly ordered himself a drink and Harry a top up, and then sat in silence, apparently waiting for Harry to speak.  
_

 _Harry wasn't really sure what to say. He had no wish to go into his relationship, or lack there of, troubles with the man, and he certainly didn't feel like talking about work._

 _"You do not have to talk, but should you need a willing ear to listen, I am here. After all, I know exactly how you are feeling right now."_

 _Harry startled at the sound of Lucius' soft spoken tone. He prickled at the words, even as he knew he was being ridiculous. He wasn't the first and he certainly wouldn't be the last to suffer heartache. Rather than taking the chance at offending again, he decided to stay silent, choosing instead to down the whisky in his glass and get unsteadily to his feet._

 _He could feel Lucius' eyes on him as he moved away from the bar on shaky legs, stumbling a step or two to the side as he did so. He felt a hand settle gently but firmly around the top of his arm and he looked up to see the blonde staring down at him with a sympathetic gaze._

 _"Come on, Mr Potter. I'll see you safely home."_

 _Unable to refuse, Harry allowed himself to be led from the bar, unknowing and in that moment uncaring, that he'd just stepped onto a path to a happier future._

Harry shifted where he sat, causing his husband to pause his hand movements. Leaning against Lucius' leg, Harry turned slightly so he was looking up at the grey eyes of the man who made him happier than he'd ever been.

"How is your book?" he asked, smiling at the eyebrow Lucius raised at him.

"You know very well that I haven't read more than three words for the last ten minutes," he replied, twitching his leg slightly where Harry had been stroking.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I'll stop if you want me too. I should get on with my paperwork, really."

"It can wait until tomorrow. We can do it together so I can go over yours when I've done mine."

Harry chuckled. "You're always helping with my paperwork."

He shifted again so Lucius could continue stroking his hair, returning his own hand to Lucius leg. As stupid as it sounded, it had been paperwork that had brought them closer together in the first place.

 _"Harry?" Lucius called from the fireplace, making Harry sit up in his seat. He'd been resting his head on his desk, completely confused and befuddled by the amount of paperwork he had from the Winzengamot. He'd only recently been allowed to take his seats, and he was now regretting doing so in the first place._

 _"Come though, Lucius," he called._

 _"I believed we were supposed to meet for coffee twenty five minutes ago," Lucius said as he swept from the fireplace, casting a swift cleaning charm on his already immaculate suit._

 _Harry glanced at his watch. "I'm sorry. Bloody paperwork. I completely forgot."_

 _Lucius glanced over the paperwork and smirked. "Oh, of course. You've just taken your seats."_

 _Harry glared. "Are you going to stand there looking smug, or are you actually going to explain what the bloody hell all of this actually means?" he asked, making a sweeping gesture over the stack of parchment on his desk._

 _"Since you asked so graciously..." Lucius trailed off, his tone both amused and slightly reprimanding. He drew a chair with his wand, sitting down beside Harry. "You don't need to worry so much about this..."_

 _Two and a half hours later, and Harry finally understood what was required of him as a member of the Winzengamot. He looked sheepishly at Lucius. "I apologise for being so rude and forgetting our coffee. Really though, you would think they would have explained exactly what I'm letting myself in for before I signed with the Blood Quill, you know?"_

 _Lucius chuckled. "It's not a problem. You've said much worse to me before and I'm sure you will again. Since it seems the coffee shop will undoubtedly be closed by now, shall we rearrange our outing for next week?"_

 _"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Harry asked impulsively. "We can watch a movie or something afterwards."_

 _"We can watch a what?" Lucius asked, frowning._

 _Harry laughed. "Do you have any plans for the evening?"_

 _When Lucius shook his head, Harry's grin widened. "Then prepare yourself for an education."_

"I think I'm going to head up soon," Harry murmured, his eyes already falling closed.

"Hmm. There is something I wish to speak with you about first," Lucius replied, and Harry could hear the sleepiness in his voice too. He stretched and stood up slowly, forcing himself to wake up enough to understand whatever Lucius was about to say. Sitting on the arm of the chair Lucius occupied, Harry gestured for Lucius to continue.

"I wondered what you wished to do for our anniversary. It is next week, after all, so we've left it rather late should you want a party of any sort."

Harry chuckled. "You know I have no wish for a party. But actually, I've already arranged a surprise for you for our anniversary."

"Well, wonders shall never cease. You're more organised than I for a change."

Harry slapped Lucius' shoulder lightly. "Git."

"Yes, yes. So, what are we to be doing?"

"I just said, it's a surprise. There's a clue in there."

 _Harry fell back onto the soft pillows, his breathing heavy from the exceptional morning sex Lucius had woken him up to enjoy. Lucius fell down beside him, laying on his side to face Harry, pulling the messy sheets up just enough to cover their waists._

 _Harry smiled lazily. He'd never been happier in his life. The sun was shining through the window, the blue sea just about visible from where Harry lay, and he thought he could stay in this moment forever and never get bored. Lucius leant over slightly, resting his fingers against Harry's cheek._

 _"Harry?"_

 _"Yes, Lucius?"_

 _"Marry me?"_

 _"Yes, Lucius."_

 _And that was all it had taken for Lucius to make Harry feel like his heart was about to explode. It was so simple, and yet so them, the quietness of the moment completely in tune with every other moment in their relationship that mattered._

 _"Lucius?"_

 _"Yes, Harry?"_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you, too."_

"Will you tell me where we are going?" Lucius asked as he stared at the two suitcases Harry was packing. It was two days until their anniversary and Harry had told Lucius he had an hour to be ready to portkey away for a week.

"Nope."

Lucius sighed, but sat on the bed, watching as Harry packed light linen shirts and casual trousers for the both of them. Helping Harry close the suitcases, Lucius dropped a kiss to Harry's head and took his hand, counting down the seconds before the familiar hook in his navel area pulled them away from home to whatever unknown destination Harry had arranged for them.

As soon as they touched down and Lucius got his bearings, he realised where they were. Dropping his suitcase, he pulled Harry to him, causing the younger man to stumble slightly and drop his own suitcase.

"Thank you," he whispered, before he lowered his lips to meet his young Husbands in a searing kiss. When they parted, Lucius wrapped an arm around Harry, leading him out onto the balcony that overlooked the beautiful view of Nice. The South of France had always been one of his favourite places, and this was the very same villa that he'd proposed to Harry in.

"How long are we here for?" he asked after a few moments.

"A week. But..."

"But what?"

"I've put in my notice at work. The Winzengamot will keep me busy enough, and you were right, I don't really need a full time job. So... we can stay as long as you want."

"I love you, my Harry."

"I love you too. And..."

"What?"

"Happy anniversary, Daddy."

"Happy anniv - Wait, What?"


End file.
